Je t'accuse ! Severus Snape
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry Potter et Severus Snape, un amour impossible, et pourtant! Quand les sentiments sont là rien ne peut les effacer.


Petite fic qui traînait dans mes cahiers et que j'ai tapé sur l'ordi. Un os, mais bon c'est toujours ça de pris, lol.

^o^o^

**Je t'accuse ! Severus Snape.**

Il avait chaud, si chaud que la sueur qui coulait le long de son corps piquait atrocement ses chevilles emprisonnées dans des carcans de fer. Le sang se mélangeait au sel de sa sueur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Subir et attendre voilà à quoi il en était réduit aujourd'hui.

Il faisait sombre et bien que Harry ne portait plus de lunettes parce qu'il avait fait corriger sa vue, il n'y voyait rien quand même. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une malheureuse torche qui avait due connaître des jours meilleurs. Il entendait des rats grignoter et ça ce n'était pas pour le rassurer, heureusement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était venu se promener sur lui, c'aurait été le comble de l'horreur.

Harry frissonna de répulsion, il n'aimait pas les rats, mais alors pas du tout.

Deux semaines qu'il était là dans les geôles de Voldemort. Deux putains de semaines où il n'avait vu personne sauf un foutu gardien qui lui mettait d'office un morceau de pain dégueulasse dans la bouche, et qui repartait en ricanant après avoir nettoyé ses intestins par un sort vicieux et douloureux. Voilà où l'avait conduit sa témérité, tout droit chez son ennemi qui devait bien rigoler à présent de savoir que le garçon qui devait le vaincre était à sa merci.

Harry essaya de se redresser un peu mais la chaîne qui le tenait à la taille n'était pas assez longue. Il devait rester sur le sol crasseux tout contre le mur, et puis pourquoi l'avoir attaché ainsi puisque ses pieds étaient entravés ? Merde ! Quelle connerie il avait encore fait de ne pas écouter les autres. Pourquoi était-il si entêté parfois ?

Ils devaient tous le maudire d'avoir été si imprudent, d'avoir voulu détruire ce dernier horcruxe seul parce qu'il voulait épargner les autres. Détruit il l'avait détruit, ça oui, mais à quel prix ? Le prix de sa vie certainement. Voldemort n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau ça c'était sûr, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de le tenir entre ses mains vengeresses.

Harry entendit des pas résonner sur les dalles du couloir, il se raidit, se demandant si sa fin était proche comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait des bruits de pas à proximité de sa cellule. Cette fois-ci il ne se trompa pas et il frémit quand il entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir et qu'une ombre pénétra dans la petite pièce qui allait devenir son pire cauchemar.

Le jeune homme sentit plus qu'il ne vit, un homme au masque d'argent lever sa baguette vers lui et détacher la chaîne qui le retenait contre le mur, il n'osa plus respirer. L'autre n'était pas là pour le délivrer cela se voyait, cela se sentait même s'il ne voyait pas son visage. Un deuxième sort du mangemort le fit se lever et retourner contre le mur et solidement attaché par les poignets dans une paire de bracelet épais, les mêmes que ceux de ses chevilles.

Harry prit peur et ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement. La séance de tortures allait commencer, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, il ne savait pas s'il allait y résister mais il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne pas faiblir, pour ne pas crier et donner au mangemort des raisons de rire de sa douleur.

Les premiers sortilèges de doloris fusèrent presque sans interruption pendant près de dix minutes, puis l'homme passa aux sorts de lacération ce qui mit ses vêtements complètement en lambeau, et il ne parlait même pas de la douleur et du sang qui coulait le long de ses jambes tremblantes.

Le mangemort s'acharna, il s'énervait de ne pas entendre le survivant crier, de ne pas le voir supplier, demandant pitié, implorant sa clémence afin qu'il arrête les sortilèges et qu'il le laisse seul dans sa cellule.

-Pourquoi te retenir de hurler ? Vociféra le mangemort qui lui envoya un coup dans le visage pour le simple plaisir d'entendre les os de son nez craquer contre le mur. Inutile de résister, tu sais qu'à la longue tu capituleras, Potter.

Le survivant releva la tête et la retourna légèrement pour tenter d'apercevoir l'homme et lui faire voir que quoiqu'il fasse jamais il ne s'abaissera à crier. Il pouvait souffrir, ses entraînements l'avaient préparé à ça, avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré avec Snape et Malfoy dans la salle sur demande jusqu'à pas d'heure. Rentrant fourbu, ne pouvant parfois plus mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre tellement ils l'avaient sollicité dans leurs attaques et apprentissage de la magie noire.

Heureusement que ces deux hommes avaient prit ça en main, il avait appris tellement de choses avec eux. Bon ils n'avaient certainement pas prévu qu'il se fasse prendre par Voldemort et quatre de ses mangemorts mais il avait quand même réussi à détruire tous les horcruxes et ça c'était quelque chose.

Quand même il avait un putain de mal au nez ! Quel con, cet abruti de mangemort !

Harry regarda à travers ses paupières à-demi baissées l'homme allumer deux torches supplémentaires, et retirer sa cape qu'il jeta sur le sol ainsi que son masque d'argent qu'il posa sur le vêtement.

Quand les yeux verts se posèrent sur le visage découvert le Gryffondor faillit vomir, pas possible, non c'était impossible ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

Désabusé Harry tenta en vain de se détacher, il se contorsionna aggravant les plaies de ses chevilles, mais là c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

Nott ricana en dardant ses yeux noirs sur le corps endolori qui voulait échapper à son emprise. Voir le gamin perdre pied devant lui était vraiment jouissif, que le sale gosse voit qui le torturait avait été plus décisif que les tortures en elles-mêmes. Quel soulagement de voir que le morveux le craignait, lui, Severus Snape, même s'il n'était pas le véritable maître des potions et qu'il n'avait fait que prendre son apparence.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait eu là une merveilleuse idée, comment avait-il deviné l'impact que cela aurait sur le survivant ?

Le garçon semblait perdu, il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser avec lui maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, se gaussa le mangemort que Voldemort avait envoyé pour détruire le survivant. Nott envoya un autre coup sur les côtes cette fois et Harry serra les dents, pas question, rugit-il en lui, pas question de plier devant Snape.

Finalement l'homme était un traître mais pas dans le sens où Albus l'entendait, Snape était bel et bien du côté de Voldemort, il avait bien caché son jeu, ce bordel de foutu mangemort de merde !

-Pas trop déçu ? S'enquit un Nott souriant sous les traits de Snape.

Harry lui cracha dessus, enfin il tenta car avoir le visage collé au mur n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, surtout que son nez lui faisait un mal de chien.

-J'aurais dû me douter de ça, souffla Harry. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de voir votre sale gueule ici ? Vous me répugnez, Snape, Je vous hais à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer ! Et si un jour je sors d'ici vous comprendrez votre douleur, je me vengerai, saleté de mangemort !

-Oh ! On devient grossier, Potter, on commence à entrevoir la peur ?

-La peur, ricana le survivant, mon cul si j'ai peur de vous, bâtard.

-Vous devriez pourtant, vous ne croyez pas que notre petite séance soit finie j'espère, j'en serais grandement déçu et vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là, bien sûr qu'il savait que Snape allait s'amuser avec lui et le faire souffrir de plus d'une façon. L'homme était sadique, enfin l'homme qui était là avec lui dans cette cellule, parce que celui qu'il avait vu ces derniers mois avait changé. Snape redevenait lui-même, là maintenant, et de savoir qu'il allait encore le torturer avec plus de sadisme le rendait fou de colère.

Les sorts qui suivirent les paroles de l'homme furent douloureux et bien plus vicieux que les premiers, ce qui n'était pas rien quand on les subissait. Le survivant se mordit les lèvres ainsi que l'intérieur des joues mais il ne laissa aucun cri sortir d'entre ses dents, ce qui énerva passablement le mangemort qui en aurait hurlé de frustration.

-Tu veux continuer de jouer à ça, morveux, s'écria Nott en regardant le corps tremblant et ensanglanté devant lui. Tu crois que je ne vais pas arriver à te faire plier ? ajouta-t-il en arrachant le pantalon du prisonnier avec une joie évidente mais aussi avec hargne.

Harry voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait fermer les yeux et se dire que s'il pensait très fort alors peut-être que tout ça n'existait pas, qu'il se trouvait ailleurs et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve de plus que le serpent lui avait envoyé.

-Très joli cul, Potter, ricana grassement le mangemort contre son oreille. Un cul que je vais me faire un plaisir de salir et on verra si là tu ne vas pas hurler.

Non ce n'était pas un rêve, plutôt un cauchemar.

-Tu vas crier, mon joli, ricana sadiquement Nott. Tu vas savoir ce que signifie le mot douleur, Potter.

Harry sentit la bile lui remonter le long de la gorge, non Snape n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, qu'il sentit l'homme entrer son sexe en lui et qu'une fulgurante douleur l'assaillit tandis qu'un borborygme affreux qu'il n'avait pu retenir sortait de sa bouche meurtrie.

Violé, Snape était en train de le violer et il ne pouvait même pas se défendre. L'odieux personnage prenait son pied en lui et ses doigts marquaient la peau de ses hanches délicates. Il s'y agrippait comme un malade et son souffle dans son cou n'apaisait en rien les nausées violentes qui le submergeaient.

L'homme était brutal, sortant et entrant avec précipitation, le blessant encore plus au fur et à mesure des coups de butoir. D'ailleurs le liquide qui coulait le long de ses cuisses disait assez à quel point le mangemort était cruel et prenait un soin particulier à le faire souffrir.

Souffrance et trahison, colère et haine, voilà ce que ressentait le Gryffondor en cet instant. Oui la souffrance était là, oui il se sentait avili et sale, oui il avait hurlé de douleur après un énième coup de rein de l'homme qui s'était ensuite vidé en lui en ahanant dans son dos comme un porc qu'il était. Oui il se sentait mort, et oui il ne tentera plus de se battre pour sa survie, il venait d'atteindre le fond alors à quoi bon lutter maintenant ?

L'homme qu'il aimait depuis des mois venait de le salir sans aucun état d'âme.

Quatre jours, quatre jours où Harry subit les viols et les tortures de son ancien maître des potions, croyait-il. Quatre jours où il maudit l'homme malgré qu'il ne puisse empêcher son cœur de souffrir devant cette trahison, lui qui était tombé amoureux du mangemort deux mois plus tôt. Il souffrait dans sa chair, il souffrait dans sa tête et il aurait voulu mourir maintenant et à jamais dans cette cellule crasseuse des mains même de Severus.

Il passait ses nuits éveillées, il ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil, il se sentait si misérable, si sale, si indigne de revenir parmi les autres. Les sévices continuaient matin et soir, et même parfois la nuit quand l'autre n'en avait pas assez ou quand un besoin subit se faisait sentir. Harry se haïssait, il aurait voulu s'échapper, il aurait voulu être fort et le détruire avant de se détruire. Cependant tant qu'il avait un souffle de vie il espérait encore vaincre le serpent aux yeux rouges, l'homme qui était responsable autant que Snape de sa déchéance.

Ce jour-là arriva, enfin. Fier de sa prise Voldemort le fit monter dans une salle pour l'exhiber comme un animal de foire. Nott l'avait revêtu de son pantalon et de sa chemise en lambeau puis l'avait traîné derrière lui par la chaîne enroulée autour de sa taille et les fers toujours aux pieds. Plusieurs fois il trébucha mais l'autre s'en moqua, bien au contraire il tira encore plus violemment pour le faire tomber sous le rire de ses comparses qui avaient tenus à venir se délecter du spectacle.

Voldemort savoura sa victoire, ses yeux plissés le regardaient avec satisfaction, Nott, son fidèle mangemort, avait fait un travail formidable et il ne regrettait nullement de lui avoir donné cette mission qu'il avait remplie avec brio.

-Laissez-moi seul avec lui, ordonna le serpent d'une voix tranchante au bout d'une heure de franche rigolade perverse et d'insultes envers le survivant.

-Maître, tenta Nott.

-Dehors ! Cracha le seigneur des ténèbres en brandissant sa baguette devant les mangemorts qui étaient trop lents à accomplir son ordre

.

L'homme au regard sournois sourit machiavéliquement. Avoir Potter sous la main et affaibli qui plus est, était vraiment un coup de chance. Il allait pouvoir, sans difficulté aucune se débarrasser de lui, ainsi il en sera fini de la prophétie et enfin il pourra gouverner ces incapables du ministère et faire du monde magique un sanctuaire pour les sorciers au sang-pur.

D'un geste de sa baguette, l'homme qui ne doutait de rien et surtout pas de sa puissance, libéra le survivant et regarda toutes les chaînes tomber à terre dans un cliquetis qui faisait froid dans le dos. Harry ne bougea pas, son cerveau marchait à la vitesse de la lumière. Dernière chance pensa-t-il avant de se jeter sur Voldemort et de lui arracher sa baguette et de lui lancer un avada avec une vitesse surprenante pour quelqu'un de si faible.

Le mage tomba à terre, et sans réfléchir davantage Harry se désillusionna avant de se faufiler entre la porte et le mangemort qu'il venait de stupéfixer. Ses pas le portèrent en dehors du château et de là il put transplaner au square avertir les autres que sa mission était finie, juste ça, leur dire que tout était terminé.

Quand Harry arriva au square il fut assaillit par des milliers de questions par les membres de l'ordre qui s'étaient réunis pour attendre Severus et Lucius, qui étaient partis se rendre compte d'une possible évasion du survivant en évitant, tant que faire ce peut, de se faire massacrer par leurs condisciples.

Les deux mangemorts cachés sous leur cape et large capuche avaient mis au point une sortie pour le Gryffondor, mais quand ils arrivèrent sur place ils virent avec stupeur que le gamin avait pris les choses en mains, et que non content de s'être évadé des geôles il avait aussi éliminé le seigneur noir. Voldemort n'était plus.

Les Serpentards revinrent au square sans perdre de temps, et atterrirent en plein conciliabule où Harry expliquait à l'ordre du phénix qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à cueillir les mangemorts avant que ceux-ci ne se volatilisent du manoir du serpent.

Minerva et Remus avaient bien tenté de faire assoir Harry afin de lui donner les premiers soins, mais sous son regard plein de folies et de colère ils n'osèrent pas s'approcher de lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard vert qui ne prédisposait pas à insister auprès du Gryffondor. Remus savait qu'il fallait attendre qu'il se calme et vu la fureur extrême de celui-ci ils allaient tous attendre longtemps.

Lucius Malfoy arriva le premier au square suivit de Snape. L'homme au regard anthracite faillit perdre son sang froid quand il vit le jeune homme debout au milieu de la cuisine, du sang coulant encore de ses blessures. Il fut stupéfait de voir que personne n'avait bougé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide, inconcevable ! pensa-t-il en s'approchant du survivant.

Harry sentit sa haine grandir quand il vit Snape revenir au square et faire un pas vers lui. Ce fils de pute osait se montrer, il osait revenir ici et s'approcher de lui, ce salopard, cet être sans foi ni loi osait réapparaître devant lui !

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il agrippa l'homme par la manche avec une force dont il ne serait pas cru capable.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Arrêtez par Merlin ! Et allez vous allonger, vous tenez à peine debout.

-Rien à foutre, Snape, et fermez la ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre, cria Harry juste avant de les faire transplaner dans la cabane hurlante. Seul lieu qu'il pensait à l'abri de ses amis. Fermez-la ! redit-il en fermant les portes et les fenêtres pour que l'homme n'échappe pas à sa vengeance.

Le regard plein de douleur et de haine Harry poussa Snape sur le lit miteux que Remus utilisait les nuits de pleine lune. Le jeune homme tremblait de colère. Ses dents étaient tellement serrées sous la fureur qu'il dut se forcer à les débloquer à cause de la douleur occasionnée.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Questionna le maître des potions. Aviez-vous besoin d'agir comme un parfait imbécile ?

Harry secoua sa tête, elle lui faisait mal et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger dans l'immédiat.

Quand le regard vert du Gryffondor croisa celui de Snape, Harry fut surpris de voir un éclat blessé dans les prunelles noires. Sa colère retomba subitement, pour le coup il ne savait plus où il en était, et puis il était si las que finalement sa vengeance lui sembla dérisoire, le mal était fait alors pourquoi chercher plus loin ? C'était trop tard pour lui.

Le survivant prit sa tête entre ses mains pour effacer des souvenirs odieux pas si lointains, des souvenirs malsains, des souvenirs douloureux. Dieu que l'homme amoureux est faible, pensa Harry en pensant à lui en cet instant précis.

Le jeune homme vacilla, il était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Seul le désir de se venger lui avait donné une deuxième fois la force de transplaner et d'amener le traître ici. Un traître qui ne cherchait nullement à s'échapper ni à prendre le dessus sur lui, remarqua-t-il.

Snape vit le garçon souffrir. Il était évident au vu de sa mine atrocement pâle qu'il requérait de soins immédiats, mais cet idiot s'était mis en tête il ne savait quoi d'étrange. L'homme aperçut les multiples blessures sur le corps recouvert d'une chemise lacérée et d'un pantalon qui était aussi en piteux état. Severus put voir le sang continuer de couler, le nez cassé, les lèvres déchiquetées.

Comment le gamin avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres ? C'était incompréhensible, pensa une seconde fois le professeur de potions.

-Il faut vous soigner, Potter. Vous ne tenez plus debout.

-Rien à foutre, marmonna Harry en titubant, tenant encore debout par miracle. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en sortir, souffla-t-il épuisé. Pas après ça, Snape, pas après ce que vous m'avez fait.

-Quoi, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Ca n'a plus aucune importance, sourit pauvrement le survivant en débloquant la porte qui retenait le Serpentard prisonnier. Vous pouvez partir et soyez heureux, vous avez réussi, professeur.

-Réussi quoi ? Parlez, Potter !

-Vous le savez, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, de faire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé, vous étiez avec moi dans cette cellule, hurla le garçon d'un ton fiévreux. Foutez le camp avant que je ne change d'avis. Dégagez d'ici, Snape !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, alors soit vous me laissez vous soigner, soit vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous m'en voulez autant.

-Vous le savez bordel ! Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir !

-Potter, je n'étais pas avec vous dans le cachot, martela l'homme. Et je ne sais toujours pas de quoi vous m'accusez là.

-Vous niez encore ? Oh ! Et puis vous savez quoi ? Eh bien je m'en fous maintenant, tout est si clair dans ma tête, murmura le survivant, que le reste n'a plus aucune

Importance.

-Qu'est-ce qui est clair, s'inquiéta Snape qui avait subitement peur de comprendre.

-La mort, Snape. Pour tout oublier, pour effacer cette semaine d'enfer. Pour oublier que vous avez été celui qui m'aura tué.

Harry tituba et tenta en vain de se raccrocher à l'unique chaise de la pièce, manque de chance il s'écroula malgré tout sur le sol.

-Je t'accuse ! Severus, put dire Harry à genoux. Je t'accuse, redit-il avant de tomber dans un coma bienheureux qui lui fit oublier les tortures et les viols et la mort de l'autre serpent.

Le maître des potions se saisit de Harry et le porta sur le lit défoncé, et s'empressa de le soigner avec ce qu'il trouva dans la chambre. Heureusement que Lupin laissait des fioles de première nécessité car celles-ci allaient lui rendre un service mémorable.

L'homme entreprit de déshabiller le Gryffondor et resta un moment pantois quand il vit l'étendue des dégâts. Comment le gamin avait réussi à survivre à ça ? Comment le gamin avait pu défaire le seigneur des ténèbres et s'enfuir du manoir pour transplaner jusqu'au square ? Il n'en revenait pas de la force du morveux et de sa détermination.

Le professeur passa deux jours à remettre tout en place et à refermer les multiples blessures pendant que le jeune sorcier était toujours sans connaissance. Les pommades cicatrisantes furent les bienvenues, surtout pour un endroit bien précis. La douleur avait du être infernale, Harry avait été pris plusieurs fois et l'homme n'y avait pas été de main morte, le salaud !

Un soir où le délire de Harry se fit plus fort Snape n'y tint plus et décida de plonger dans les souvenirs du survivant. L'homme en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard et là toute l'horreur de ce que le garçon avait traversé lui sauta aux yeux. Non seulement content d'avoir torturé et violé Harry on l'avait fait sous ses traits. Les séances avaient été des plus cruelles, des plus avilissante pour le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas mérité pareil traitement, et il espérait que Nott, s'il n'était pas mort, allait payer de sa vie cette ignominie.

Il se fera même un plaisir personnel de se charger de son cas, et l'autre allait souffrir mille morts, et les cris qu'il poussera et les supplications qu'il hurlera ne le feront pas flancher dans sa tâche de vengeance.

-Merde ! Souffla le maître des potions en apaisant Harry qui se tordait sur le lit.

Que devait-il penser de certaines brides d'images qu'il avait captées sans le vouloir ? Comme des regards tristes envers lui pendant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard ou alors au square. Des soupirs intempestifs, des battements de cœur plus fort quand ses yeux accrochaient les siens, des envies que Harry avait cachées admirablement car jamais il ne s'en était rendu compte. Des pleurs aussi parfois.

Des sentiments que le survivant croyait être le seul à avoir, alors que lui aussi crevait d'envie pour l'insupportable gamin qui lui avait redonné le désir de se battre pour redevenir quelqu'un de libre. Redevenir quelqu'un de fier, quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin se reconstruire et voir l'avenir avec moins de rancœur pour le genre humain.

Pourtant là il était perturbé. Dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier il avait vu la fin, de savoir que lui Severus Snape avait été celui qui lui avait fait mal l'avait détruit aussi sûrement qu'un avada. Le professeur avait montré dans ses souvenirs à Harry qui était en réalité le monstre derrière son image, il avait fait en sorte que Nott perde son camouflage et montre son vrai visage dans les cauchemars du survivant.

Bien sûr que les souvenirs seront toujours présents, mais peut-être que cela atténuera la douleur de savoir qu'il n'était pas responsable, que jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille, en tout cas il espérait sinon que lui resterait-il si le gosse n'avait plus envie de se battre pour survivre ?

Sa vie à lui n'aurait plus aucun intérêt, lui qui avait espoir que le jeune sorcier voit autre chose que le bâtard des cachots, lui qui voulait serrer contre son cœur, Potter, Harry, sa Némésis, son amour, sa seule raison de vivre.

Snape envoya un mot restreint sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre pour rassurer les autres. Quoique ceux-ci devaient être fortement occupés avec les mangemorts qui devaient essayer de prendre la fuite, après la nouvelle de la mort de leur maître par le garçon-qui-avait-encore-survécu.

Une heure plus tard il reçut une réponse le rassurant considérablement. L'ordre et les aurors avaient fait diligence, et tous les mangemorts avaient soit péris, soit se retrouvaient à l'heure actuelle enfermés à Azkaban. D'ailleurs Lucius Malfoy le lui confirma en venant lui-même lui annoncer la nouvelle.

La cabane hurlante se vida de ses hôtes une heure plus tard. Hôtes qui se dirigèrent vers le manoir des Malfoy, invités par Lucius qui avait gracieusement offert son hospitalité à ses amis, Severus et Harry.

Un mois plus tard Harry ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Un rayon de soleil jouait dans ses cheveux et il sentit un petit vent bienfaisant caresser la peau de son visage. Il se sentait bien c'est pourquoi il ne se posa pas de question et qu'il referma bien vite ses yeux qui avaient juste entraperçus, fugacement, une silhouette assise sur une balancelle, le nez plongé dans un livre.

Une demi-heure et quelques secondes après, le garçon retenta l'expérience, et cette fois-ci il vit clairement qu'il se trouvait dans un jardin de roses. Impossible de s'y tromper quand l'odeur capiteuse des fleurs arrivait jusqu'à ses narines ravies, sans parler des couleurs chatoyantes qu'il voyait depuis sa chaise longue.

Le soleil caressait sa joue maintenant et il se sentait décidément très bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pensa-t-il en souriant. Une main sur son front lui fit lever les yeux, il sentit un soupir s'échapper des lèvres de l'homme qui était en train de s'agenouiller devant lui. Quand il put mettre un nom sur le visage penché sur le sien il se raidit et ses doigts se crispèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-Va préparer un chocolat pour Harry, proposa Lucius pour détendre l'atmosphère entre les deux hommes qui se toisaient.

-J'y vais, souffla de soulagement Severus qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour ne pas blesser le plus jeune.

-Harry, demanda le blond, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Le jeune sorcier regarda Snape s'éloigner et il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Lucius qui avait pris place au bord de son fauteuil.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, mais je veux que lui s'en aille, ajouta-t-il en désignant la silhouette du maître des potions.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, je sais que cela va vous paraître invraisemblable, mais Severus s'occupe de vous depuis que vous êtes ici...

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi.

-Je sais, disons qu'il s'est autoproclamé votre infirmier et votre garde du corps, pouffa le Serpentard.

-Je ne veux pas de lui près de moi, monsieur Malfoy. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

-Harry, Severus n'est pas responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé, d'ailleurs il a puni le responsable de ces méfaits qui t'ont grandement perturbés, le tutoya Lucius en le voyant si fragile ainsi allongé sur la chaise longue

-Il est mort ?

-Oui, Nott est bel et bien mort, comme je te l'ai dit Severus s'est occupé de lui. Je voudrais que tu essaies de le voir autrement qu'un ennemi, cet homme mérite du respect, ton respect, Harry.

Lucius ne parla de l'état de Nott quand les aurors le retrouvèrent dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, qu'un gardien avait ouvert pour Severus avec la complicité du blond. Le mangemort n'avait plus rien d'humain, et son visage, ou le peu qui en restait, était figé dans une grimace d'effroi.

-Au fond de moi je le sais qu'il n'est pas responsable, c'est seulement l'image de lui qui me hante encore.

-Laisse Severus t'approcher, et vois-le comme il est maintenant.

-C'est à dire ?

-Comme tu ne l'as jamais vu, rigola franchement Lucius.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Harry, je sais que tu viens à peine de te réveiller, je n'aurais même jamais imaginé que tu sois aussi bien d'ailleurs, cela dit ne le repousse pas, n'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas celui qui t'a fait du mal, tu le sais ça ?

-Je sais oui, mais cela ne sera pas si facile, c'est...

-Je...

-Le voilà qui revient, si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, tu me trouveras dans mon bureau, c'est là que je passe la majeure partie de mon temps, ajouta le blond en se levant. Tu vas voir, je crois que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec le nouveau Severus Snape !

Le Serpentard blond fit un clin d'œil au survivant avec un sourire énigmatique, puis il disparut dans le manoir alors que Snape déposait devant Harry un grand bol de chocolat chaud. Un bol qui devait bien contenir un litre de lait sans parler de l'épaisseur de la mousse de chocolat qui tremblotait dessus.

Le jeune sorcier prit le bol sans lever les yeux vers l'homme, pas qu'il avait peur de lui mais il était en colère. Oui il était en colère et il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Snape, il voulait attendre que s'apaisent ses tensions, que sa haine disparaisse, et puis faire comme Lucius avait dit, voir Snape comme il était vraiment, et puis il devait s'avouer que de savoir qu'il avait veillé sur lui l'avait rempli de joie même s'il ne le montrera pour rien au monde.

L'homme fut heureux qu'Harry ne refuse pas le bol de ses mains, il en profita même pour remonter la légère couverture sur le Gryffondor et tapoter son oreiller, et changer le parasol de place pour que le soleil ne l'éblouisse pas trop.

Harry grogna quand il vit une tâche de chocolat salir le haut de son pyjama, il retint un cri quand il vit le maître de potions sortir sa baguette et nettoyer le dégât sans l'avertir au préalable.

-Désolé, lâcha le Serpentard en voyant le visage pâle de Harry perdre encore plus de couleur. Un réflexe, monsieur Potter.

-Ne faites plus jamais ça, Snape, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Désolé, redit l'homme en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le silence s'installa et au bout de plusieurs minutes Snape n'y tint plus.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? La tête peut-être ? Votre mémoire est intacte ?

-Snape, une question à la fois, grogna Harry en essuyant sa bouche du chocolat qu'il venait de finir.

-Oui bien sûr, Potter.

Harry sursauta quand il vit l'homme se lever comme un ressort et lui prendre le bol des mains pour le renvoyer dans la cuisine en claquant des doigts.

-Snape ! Arrêtez de faire ça, vous me faites penser à un diable qui sort de sa boîte, par Merlin c'est la deuxième fois que vous me faites sursauter ! Si vous continuez comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien, moi.

-C'est que le bol avait l'air de peser lourd entre vos doigts, et vous devez éviter toutes fatigues.

-Porter un bol ne me fatiguera pas, mais vous par contre si, asseyez-vous, Snape, et arrêtez de tourner autour de moi, vous allez finir par me donner la nausée.

-Vous avez mal au cœur, s'alarma le professeur en faisant léviter jusqu'à lui une fiole anti-nausée tout en se relevant encore une fois de la balancelle d'où il venait de poser son auguste postérieur.

-Stop, Snape, restez assis, nom d'un troll ! Vous avez décidé de me rendre fou, hein ? C'est ça ?

-D'accord, bougonna l'homme en se rasseyant de mauvaise grâce. Je voulais juste vous rendre service.

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus jusqu'à ce que Harry se tortille sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

-Un problème, peut-être, ironisa le vil Serpentard qui ne put pourtant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en voyant le grimace du survivant.

-Je dois aller au toilette, râla Harry, parce qu'il devait l'avouer à Snape et qu'il aurait préféré y aller seul plutôt que lui demander son aide.

-Vous ne préférez pas que je m'en occupe d'un sortilège ? Cela existe vous savez !

-Je sais, on m'a déjà fait profiter de ce sort, et non merci ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai apprécié.

-Dans ce cas je vais vous aider à vous y rendre, Potter.

-Ouais, bien obligé je ne sais même pas si mes jambes vont me porter.

Le maître des potions se rendit près du jeune homme et l'aida à se mettre debout après avoir enlevé la fine couverture qui le recouvrait, puis il l'accompagna au manoir en le soutenant avec délicatesse, faisant attention de ne pas aller trop vite.

-Vous allez y parvenir ? demanda Snape en faisant entrer Harry dans la salle d'eau, ou bien avez-vous besoin de mon aide ?

-Je me débrouillerai, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me torcher, je ne suis plus un gosse, s'agaça le héros du monde sorcier en claquant la porte au nez du professeur qui se recula de justesse pour ne pas l'avoir en pleine face.

Severus Snape souffla de soulagement, finalement le gamin ne le repoussait pas totalement. Bon ce n'était pas la grande joie des retrouvailles, mais au moins il n'avait pas hurlé quand il l'avait vu à son réveille et c'était déjà quelque chose.

Quand Harry eut réintégré son fauteuil dans le merveilleux jardin des Malfoy, devina-t-il, il fut ravi de voir Remus l'attendre avec un heureux sourire aux lèvres pendant que Snape tapotait ses oreillers et remettait la couverture sur ses jambes pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid par ce temps... Radieux. Le loup se retint de pouffer devant l'air passablement incrédule d'Harry qui donna une tape sur la main du Serpentard afin qu'il cesse de le tripoter.

-Je vois que tu vas bien, énonça Remus Lupin en serrant contre lui le jeune sorcier qui avait bien meilleure mine qu'il y a un mois de ça. Je vois que Severus c'est parfaitement occupé de toi, Harry.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ouais ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je me sens tout à fait bien, à part la tête qui me tourne un peu, je...

-La tête vous tourne ? les interrompit Snape en bousculant Remus pour se mettre devant le jeune patient. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? Les elfes ont fait des brownies au chocolat, avec un verre de lait...

-Je veux bien, saliva le jeune homme en entendant parler de brownies.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Snape partait vers la cuisine à grandes enjambées, et qu'il revint deux minutes plus tard devant les deux hommes qui discutaient agréablement.

-Tu as fait vite, se moqua le loup, aurais-tu peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Harry pendant ton absence ?

-Ca va, le loup ! Ricaner des autres ne te va pas du tout, surtout si c'est pour sortir des âneries.

Et pendant un mois cela continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Harry voit le bon côté des choses et que petit à petit les deux hommes se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, presque s'en rendre compte tellement ils étaient en osmose total. Snape aux petits soins et Harry grognant de ses attentions mais qui pour rien au monde ne se serait passé de ces égards que le Serpentard avait pour lui.

D'ailleurs après sa convalescence, malgré que Lucius lui ait proposé plusieurs fois de rester au manoir, Harry voulu retourner chez lui dans la maison de Sirius. Il avait assez abusé de leur patience et puis chacun devait revenir à sa vie d'avant, Snape à ses potions, Lucius à ses affaires, et lui devait se trouver un travail dans disons….un an ou deux.

Le survivant fit part de sa décision aux deux hommes après un copieux déjeuner. Lucius opina en lui faisant promettre de revenir de temps en temps et ce même pour des vacances. Severus fut moins ravi de savoir qu'Harry s'éloignait ainsi de lui, il pensa que le jeune homme n'avait vu en lui rien qu'un ami. Et oui ils étaient amis maintenant, mais ce n'était pas son envie première, il l'aimait comme un fou, il le désirait à un point que sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens s'il le perdait définitivement de vue.

Comment reprendre une vie normale après avoir passé plus de deux mois à ses côtés ? Comment respirer sans sa présence à ses côtés ? Comment faire sans le voir, sans le sentir, sans le toucher ?

-Et toi, Severus ? demanda Lucius en voyant les yeux de l'homme redevenir sombres de tristesse.

-Poudlard, évidemment, répondit-il en se levant de table pour se réfugier dans sa chambre sans ajouter un mot de plus par crainte de laisser échapper une parole malheureuse.

-Je crois que son silence est plus éloquent que des paroles, Harry, vous ne croyez pas ? insinua Lucius en souriant tout en reposant son verre de vin gracieusement sur la table.

-Oui, il est étrange que cette fois il n'est pas eu une répartie à dire sur mon souhait de rentrer chez moi, avoua le jeune sorcier.

-Quand allez-vous le lui dire ?

-Dire quoi ?

-Allons Harry, je ne suis pas aveugle vous savez !

-Oh ! Vous savez ! Donc pas la peine que j'essaye de me mentir à moi-même je suppose ?

-Non, je crains que cela ne marche pas comme ça, ironisa le blond en le regardant de ses yeux gris si scrutateurs.

-En vérité je voulais lui en parler aujourd'hui...

-Il n'a toujours rien tenté envers vous ? Rien, même pas une parole ou un geste ?

-Non, il doit penser que je vais le rejeter ou lui jeter un sort, pouffa le survivant en se levant de table. Je vais le rejoindre, Lucius.

-Allez-y, il doit se morfondre, et un Snape qui se morfond n'est pas tellement drôle à voir; ajouta le blond en se resservant un verre de vin.

-Ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne nous voyez pas de tout le reste de la journée, je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-Ou à faire, se gaussa Lucius en portant un toast dans la direction d'un jeune homme dont les yeux brillaient de malice et de désir.

Harry entra dans le manoir et monta le grand escalier. Pendant qu'il rejoignait Snape il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir avouer à l'homme qu'il était amoureux de lui. Est-ce que Snape n'allait pas prendre ça comme de la pitié alors que lui voyait ça plutôt comme un désir qui le brûlait jour après jour ? Pas facile de rester auprès de Severus et de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir alors qu'il se tenait près de vous et que son odeur virile vous emplissait les narines.

Pas facile de faire l'impasse sur ses mains longues et fines qui se promenaient sur votre corps pour, soi-disant, remettre un col en place ou effacer un pli de chemise qui n'avait jamais existé. Une semaine qu'il se retient de l'embrasser, d'oser caresser sa joue ou de poser sa main sur le torse appétissant qu'il devinait sous la chemise noire que l'homme arborait depuis qu'ils étaient au manoir de Lucius.

Le jeune homme soupira un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre du maître des potions.

-Entrez, entendit-il.

-Snape ?

-Dans la chambre, Potter !

-Que faites-vous ?

-Mes malles, je crois que cela se voit il me semble ! Réagit vivement le Serpentard en jetant un pantalon et deux livres dans le bagage presque fini.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est pas ce que vouliez, monsieur Potter, partir loin d'ici le plus vite possible et surtout de moi ?

-Non, Severus.

L'homme lâcha ses boxers et leva ses yeux sombres vers le jeune homme appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte puis il retourna à son occupation, tournant le dos au Gryffondor pour se rendre devant une commode de style renaissance afin d'y prendre ses dernières affaires.

Harry s'approcha de Snape sans faire de bruit et passa ses bras autour du torse de Severus qui en lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, surpris.

-Je...comment te dire ce que j'éprouve envers toi, amour, murmura Harry en se serrant un peu plus contre le maître des potions. Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers mois je me suis dit que je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester en vie, surtout quand j'ai pensé que tu étais responsable de tous mes maux. Je sais, ne dis rien, je sais que tu n'étais pas cet homme, j'ai fait la différence, Severus.

L'homme n'osa bouger, il était droit et sa tête bourdonnait furieusement.

-Je connaissais une facette de toi que tu m'avais montré pendant les entraînements à Poudlard, continua de chuchoter le garçon en posant sa joue sur le dos du professeur. Mais tu m'as montré pendant ce mois où j'étais réveillé une autre facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas et que jamais je n'aurai connu si je n'avais pas été si mal en point, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme opina silencieusement, juste un mouvement de la tête.

-Ai-je été si pitoyable ? Souffla-t-il avec un brin d'ironie et de moquerie envers lui-même.

-Non, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta nature...zélée et parfois... Drôle, a été pour moi. Je dois dire que plus d'une fois tu as failli me faire perdre patience, et puis petit à petit j'ai pris goût à tes agissements et à ta sollicitude exagérée. Tu as été sans le savoir le déclencheur de ma nouvelle vie, grâce au coup de sang que j'ai eu et aux crises de nerf que j'ai dû ravaler, rigola le jeune homme. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi protecteur, mon ange.

-J'en ai peut-être trop fait j'ai l'impression, sourit Severus en se retournant pour tomber dans un regard brûlant de désir et en ramenant le corps chaud encore plus près de lui.

-Finalement j'aime bien tu sais, je me demandais si tu n'aimerais pas continuer d'ailleurs, ben c'est vrai quoi ! Comment je vais me débrouiller moi si tu n'es plus là pour t'occuper de moi comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

-Harry.

-Chut, dis-moi simplement si ma proposition te sied, ne cherche pas de fausses excuses pour refuser.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te retrouver seul au square, tu as Lupin.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Remus, mon amour.

Voilà il l'avait dit. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur si fortement, et qui lui procurait de délicieux frissons juste en caressant son dos de ses longues mains affriolantes comme en ce moment.

Snape n'utilisa pas de paroles pour répondre au Gryffondor. Il se pencha lentement puis happa les lèvres qui espéraient un baiser depuis plusieurs minutes. L'étreinte fut longue, aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient cesser ce merveilleux moment de félicité, et quand Severus repoussa Harry celui-ci fut perdu et son regard s'attrista.

Le Serpentard jeta sa malle sur le sol puis impérieux il reprit le jeune sorcier entre ses bras et décida de lui faire voir que lui aussi était amoureux de lui. Que lui aussi avait du désir et que son membre qui pulsait dans son pantalon n'était que pour lui et qu'il comptait bien le lui prouver autant de fois qu'il le faudrait aujourd'hui, et même cette nuit et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le survivant crie grâce.

-Je veux t'aimer, avoua Severus en embrassant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant et en le mordillant, provoquant des frissons d'extase à Harry.

Les vêtements se défirent lentement, chacun voulant goûter la peau de l'autre. Les mains fébriles caressèrent avec avidité les corps gémissants. Des souffles erratiques emplissaient la pièce tandis que les lèvres se dévoraient et s'apprenaient par des baisers doux ou démentiels. Les jambes l'une contre l'autre fusionnaient, les sexes érigés et suintant se frottaient, arrachant à leur propriétaire encore plus de gémissements qu'un peu plus tôt.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait et ses sens n'avaient plus rien de fonctionnel, heureusement que Severus le tenait bien serré contre lui sinon il aurait pu tomber de tant de plaisirs et de sensations, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

Le Serpentard fit basculer son ange sur le lit puis il le recouvrit de son corps, un besoin viscéral de se poser sur lui pour la domination mais pas que ça. C'était un peu aussi une façon de le protéger même si ce n'était pas clair en ce moment précis, ils avaient tant à se dire ! Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à la discussion.

Un sort de silence fut jeté, des draps furent rejetés au loin, une langue s'inséra entre des lèvres à peine entrouvertes, avec douceur, avec désir, avec amour. Snape embrassait Harry avec tendresse, il savourait le baiser comme s'il tenait un ange entre ses bras. Son ange. Ses mains fines allèrent à la rencontre du corps du jeune sorcier qui se mouvait sensuellement sous l'homme qui gémissait de plus en plus. Ils étaient tellement bien là, tous les deux.

Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Severus quand Harry passa ses deux jambes autour de sa taille. Ainsi offert il était à croquer. L'homme sentit l'odeur de désir envahir la chambre, les deux sexes qui suintaient agissaient sur eux comme un aphrodisiaque et les coups de hanche que le jeune sorcier donnait ne faisaient rien pour arranger l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait le maître des potions.

Bon sang ! Il voulait continuer les caresses sur la peau de Harry, il voulait le goûter, il voulait le mordiller et laisser sa marque sur son cou ou ailleurs, et là...Non décidément le morveux ne voulait pas attendre, il voulait qu'il le prenne là et maintenant, lui chuchotait-il dans le creux de l'oreille avec des mots qui vibraient directement sur sa virilité qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse.

Severus goûta quand même à la peau près de l'aine et fit une marque bien visible, question que son ange sache que maintenant il lui appartenait.

Harry sourit de cet instinct de propriété et il en fut ému.

Snape se permit même une autre marque dans le cou de son amant avant de céder à sa demande et de, langoureusement, lentement avec perfidie, s'enfoncer en lui. D'abord son gland gonflé entra puis le reste, Harry avait tout pris et ce n'était pas rien car il était, sans fierté aucune, extrêmement bien membré.

L'homme se mordit la lèvre tellement il avait envie de jouir sans attendre de pilonner ce corps qui allait le rendre fou. De savoir qu'il était entier en lui, de savoir qu'enfin il lui appartenait, son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ce gamin qu'il avait toujours mal jugé par le passé. Plus jamais, se jura-t-il, plus jamais il ne verra en Harry celui qu'il l'avait tant méprisé dans sa jeunesse. Harry était Harry, un jeune homme possédant d'énormes qualités et dont il était amoureux et dont il serait toujours amoureux et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Un grognement retentit dans la gorge d'Harry. Pourquoi Severus attendait-il ? Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-t-elles tant ? Pourquoi ses yeux brillaient-ils autant ?

Un coup de rein du survivant réveilla Snape, et l'homme lui donna un baiser avide avant de faire l'amour à son ange au lieu de se poser des questions bien inutiles.

Tout en douceur furent les premiers coups de hanches de Snape. Douceur que Harry apprécia mais un certain temps seulement, et il le fit comprendre à Severus qui sourit de tant d'impatience encore une fois.

Les va-et-vient se firent impérieux et les exhortations du jeune homme se firent plus empressées. Snape accéléra la cadence, il allait venir là de suite entre les fesses qui emprisonnaient son sexe, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit en rejetant la tête en arrière dans un cri muet, il éjacula à grands coups de reins dans des gestes désordonnés tellement il ne pensait qu'à atteindre l'ultime point avec son Gryffondor qui se contracta lui aussi et se répandit contre leur deux ventres.

Puis ils soufflèrent, épuisés. Les deux corps ne se lâchèrent pas, même pas pour se nettoyer, et puis pour quoi faire puisque de toute façon ils allaient recommencer !

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois et restèrent enfermés dans la chambre deux jours entiers, au point que Remus, qui était revenu plusieurs fois voir Harry, fut pris d'un terrible doute que Lucius Malfoy eut vite fait de lui ôter de l'esprit.

-Ils font connaissance, ironisa le blond avec un air agaçant que Remus connaissait bien. Pas la peine que je te fasse un dessin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire Serpentard.

-Je devine, Lucius, alors évite les allusions s'il te plait, après tout on parle de Harry là !

-Et de Severus.

-Oui, oui, de Severus aussi, j'espère simplement qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal...

-Dans quel sens ?

-Affectif, imbécile !

-Oh ! Se gaussa Lucius, je pensais que tu parlais d'une autre sorte de souffrance, tu sais celle qui se passe quand deux hommes...

-Cesse cela, Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas idiot non plus, je sais que tu me provoques là et vraiment il me semble qu'on a passé l'âge pour de tels enfantillages !

-Si tu le dis, susurra le blond en détaillant le silhouette menue du loup qui l'attirait de plus en plus.

-Je repasserais demain, si ces messieurs daignent sortir de leur chambre, bien évidemment ! Grogna Remus devant le regard moqueur et lubrique du Serpentard qui sourit une nouvelle fois en entendant le loup claquer la porte derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait mettre le lycan en rogne, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le déstabiliser et le mettre mal à l'aise, juste pour le plaisir de le voir embarrassé et rougir. Mais cela n'allait durer qu'un temps car ce Gryffondor de maraudeur lui plaisait énormément, et que là bientôt il ne pourra plus cacher son envie de lui. Quelle poisse de tomber amoureux d'un loup, et aveugle de surcroit !

Une année passa entre ces faits et ceux à venir. Un an de pur bonheur pour Harry et Severus, et une année de pur labeur pour Lucius Malfoy qui mit tout son savoir pour faire la cour à un certain Loup récalcitrant. Un Lucius Malfoy qui fut heureux le jour où Remus céda à ses avances quand il fut sûr que le blond n'avait pas l'intention de juste s'amuser avec lui avant de le jeter comme il le faisait avec ses autres amants.

-Tout est prêt, demanda Draco en regardant Blaise et Pansy ainsi que Neville, Grégory et Vincent sans oublier le fils Nott, Remus et Lucius.

Le père jeta au fils un regard narquois en haussant un sourcil et se fit rappeler à l'ordre par un loup agacé.

-Laisse Draco préparer la fête, gronda-t-il en s'adressant à Lucius.

-Mais tu ne trouves pas ça...niais ? Je sais pas moi on aurait pu faire ça sans moins de couleur...

-Genre tout vert ? Ricana Remus.

-Ben oui, le vert c'est beau, et puis ça fait plus classe.

-Père, taisez-vous, pouffa Draco en entendant son père réagir comme un vilain Serpentard. Vous n'avez pas voulu vous occuper de cette soirée alors laissez-moi diriger les opérations, vous allez voir tout sera parfait.

-Bien dit ! Draco, le félicita le maraudeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sentir une main polissonne se poser sur le bas de ses reins. Main qu'il n'ôta pas tellement il aimait quand Lucius faisait preuve de possessivité et de tendresse, chose rare quand des personnes se trouvaient à proximité.

Le soir même tout ce petit mondese retrouva dans une grande salle décorée grâce aux bons soins de Draco qui fut plus que satisfait du résultat. Les plats croulaient sous la nourriture, au centre une grande table allait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, rien que des proches d'Harry et de Severus, pour fêter leur premier anniversaire, leur un an de vie commune.

Draco avait fait ça en grand, aidé de Blaise et de Pansy ainsi que de Grégory et de Vincent qu'il avait fallu éloigner des cuisines sous peine de ne plus rien avoir à dîner le soir. Les elfes avaient même jeté un sort sur la porte pour que les deux gourmands ne puissent entrer dans la cuisine.

Neville était arrivé lui aussi en avance pour donner un coup de main aux Serpentards. Il s'amusa beaucoup à poser des guirlandes et passa une après-midi à rire et à plaisanter avec les autres, il n'était plus ce garçon coincé d'avant, il était devenu sûr de lui et sa vie en avait été bien changée.

Là ils étaient tous tirés à quatre épingles et quand le couple arriva ils les saluèrent avec enthousiasme, et les félicitèrent fortement devant l'ait incrédule des deux innocents qui n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Draco avait tant insisté pour qu'ils soient sur leur trente-et-un ce soir. Là maintenant ils savaient et Severus lança un regard curieux à Lucius.

C'est que l'homme au regard sombre avait préparé une petite surprise pour son jeune amant mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient si nombreux. Bah ! Tant pis, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant, et si un seul de ces idiots faisait une remarque il allait savoir comment il s'appelait, un Snape était très rancunier quand il l'avait décidé, non mais des fois !

Le souper se passa superbement bien, les plats étaient tous délicieux et tout le monde en fit l'éloge à Draco qui avait tout supervisé.

La danse prit place après que le blond ait enlevé le mobilier superflu. La musique remplaça le bruit des conversations et Harry et Severus furent les premiers sur la piste pour un langoureux slow, ils furent suivit de près par Remus et Lucius puis enfin les autres qui s'amusèrent comme des fous pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Le maître des potions cesse tout mouvement sur le piste, Harry le regardant avec curiosité.

L'homme plongea la main dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit un écrin qu'il tendit nerveusement au brun qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ouvre, lui répondit simplement son amant avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Plus aucun bruit ne perturba cet échange, Draco avait fait cesser la musique, Ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce que Harry allait répondre au Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor prit la boîte de velours rouge et l'ouvrit, il suffoqua presque quand il vit l'alliance en or reposant sur la soie blanche. Le jeune homme ne put empêcher une larme de rouler le long de sa joue quand il entendit les mots de Severus dits dans un murmure.

-Veux-tu m'épouser, mon amour ? Je serai le plus heureux des hommes, bien que je le sois déjà, se hâta-t-il de préciser. Je veux être ton mari, je veux que nous soyons unis, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Un regard vert emplit d'amour se leva sur le visage de Snape. Un regard où transparaissait ce qu'Harry ressentait pour l'homme qui attendait une réponse. Un homme droit qui lui avait démontré plus d'une fois combien son amour était sincère, combien il l'aimait et combien il le désirait.

-Oui, fut la réponse de Harry qui prit la main de l'homme pour la descendre lentement le long de son corps et la poser sur son ventre car lui aussi avait quelque chose à avouer à Severus.

Sur le coup Snape ne sut pas où Harry voulait en venir, puis ces yeux s'agrandir et il chercha une certitude dans ceux de son tendre amant qui opina silencieusement.

-Un bébé ? J'attends un bébé ? demanda avec la gorge noué Severus en n'osant trop y croire, lui qui pensait ne jamais être père un jour.

-Nous attendons un bébé, Sevy. Toi et moi, tous les deux, mon amour, pouffa le survivant qui faillit rire tout haut devant l'air scandalisé de son amoureux qui croyait qu'il le prenait pour un idiot.

-Je sais bien et...

-Oui...?

L'homme oublia ce qu'il allait dire, et pour faire voir à son Gryffondor qu'il appréciait la nouvelle il l'embrassa éperdument sans se préoccuper des autres qui nullement gênés souriaient de toutes leurs dents de voir Harry si heureux. Le survivant était transfiguré par la joie, il irradiait de bonheur dans les bras de son homme qui le pressa un peu plus contre lui sans cesser de caresser sa langue.

Lucius ricana et leva les yeux au ciel, décidément Severus perdait la tête pour ainsi s'égarer en public, pensa-t-il tout bas juste avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aieuh ! Râla-t-il en toisant le loup qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te moques d'eux !

-Mais, chéri...

-Lucius, je me demande parfois si tu ne vires pas garnement parfois, crois-tu que tu agisses comme un homme de quarante ans là ?

-Ben si on peut plus rigoler maintenant, bouda le blond.

L'histoire se finit ainsi, un conte pour Harry qui n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour Severus Snape et lui pourraient être ensemble, et que sa vie serait comblée de bonheur. Ils vécurent tantôt à Poudlard tantôt dans une maison qu'ils se firent construire à Pré-au-lard. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs naquit de leur union, Matthews Potter Snape. Un enfant qui fera la joie de ses parents, un futur Serpentard qui se révélera doué pour la magie et pour les potions.

^o^o^

**Bonus.** Ou comment Lucius a séduit son maraudeur.

^o^o^

Un regard gris affligé s'agaça de voir que le loup-garou était imperméable à toutes insinuations concernant une possible relation avec lui. Lucius ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour que Remus le prenne au sérieux, car enfin sérieux il l'était, bon sang de bois ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie là.

Depuis plusieurs jours il faisait même attention à son apparence, oui môsieur, plus que d'habitude. Et ce fichu loup n'était même pas capable de faire la différence ni même de remarquer sa tenue impeccable et sa prestance naturelle que lui seul ne semblait pas admirer. Flûte zut et crotte ! Que devait-il faire pour qu'il le remarque ?

Bon il allait falloir prendre l'hippogriffe par les plumes et jouer plus finement.

Lucius profita d'un souper donné par Severus et Harry pour se placer près du maraudeur et ainsi passer en mode séduction. Pas facile quand le loup ne se tournait pratiquement pas vers lui pour discuter et faisait carrément mine de ne pas le voir. Vexant pour sa virilité, non ?

Le blond qui perdait plus que de la patience, pour ne pas parler de ses neurones, au bout de deux heures infructueuses, souffla bruyamment, ce qui attira un regard moqueur de Snape et d'Harry qui ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant les espoirs déçus du Serpentard.

-Nous allons faire du café Severus et moi, proposa Harry en se levant de table sous les yeux de Lucius qui lui fut reconnaissant de le laisser seul avec Remus. Profitez-en pour discuter, ajouta-t-il en lançant une œillade au maraudeur qui eut un sourire en coin.

Snape râla pour la forme, il aurait bien voulu voir comment Lucius allait se débrouiller pour amener le loup dans son lit. A tous les coups ça allait être marrant et voilà qu'Harry le privait de ça, merde, merde, merde ! Plus tard il n'aura rien à se mettre sous la dent pour railler les deux hommes. Rah ! Peste soit des Gryffondors trop vertueux.

Une fois que la porte de la cuisine fut refermé sur le ronchon et curieux maître des potions, porte que Harry avait fermé d'autorité sur le vilain nez du professeur, les choses sérieuses commencèrent pour Lucius qui approcha subrepticement sa chaise de celle de Remus.

-Que fais-tu ? S'enquit le maraudeur alors qu'une main baladeuse se promenait sur sa cuisse. En voilà des manières ! S'indigna le loup en donnant une tape sur les doigts du blond.

-Ben quoi, tu avais des miettes de pain sur le pantalon, je n'ai fait que les enlever, qu'est-ce que tu croyais !

-Je sais pas moi, une autre tentative de séduction peut-être ?

Le blond se raidit, ainsi donc le foutu loup avait bien remarqué ses misérables tentatives. Pourquoi l'avoir ignoré dans ce cas ?

-Je croyais que tu allais te lasser à la longue, continua le lycan sans savoir que justement Lucius venait de se poser la question.

-Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça pour m'amuser, pour rire à tes dépends, s'indigna le Serpentard. Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'y a rien de bon en moi ? Que je suis resté le même qu'avant, infréquentable et obtus ?

-Non, bien sûr que non sinon je ne serais pas là à tes côtés, Lucius, chuchota le loup en se levant de sa chaise pour se rendre devant la cheminée.

-C'est vrai ? demanda simplement Lucius en le rejoignant.

-Je crois pouvoir te dire que ta façon d'essayer de me plaire au début était tout sauf subtil, comme par exemple me faire porter des fleurs à Poudlard...

-Mais tu as aimé, non ?

-Disons qu'on ne parle pas d'un simple bouquet, Lucius, mais que les vingt hiboux qui sont entrés dans la grande salle en portant les fleurs on eu beaucoup de travail pour les déposer sur la table où tout le monde étaient en train de déjeuner.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu peux recevoir des présents seulement pendant les repas ! C'est le vieux fou qui a instauré ça, pas moi, contre-attaqua un Lucius Malfoy de mauvaise foi.

-Je ne parle pas non plus de tes visites peu discrètes, pouffa le maraudeur attendri.

-Qu'est-ce quelles avaient mes visites ? Et pourquoi peu discrètes ? s'indigna le blond en se redressant fièrement.

-Que dirais-tu si un homme superbement vêtu venait se pavaner devant toi, sous un prétexte fallacieux bien entendu, et ne te quittait pas du regard de toute la réunion qu'il aurait mis au point sans raison aucune ?

-Eh bien je me dirais que puisqu'il est là autant que je le regarde, non ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, figure toi et...

-Je sais que c'est ce que tu as fait, même que tes yeux m'ont tellement brûlés que ma virilité c'est brusquement imposé dans la réunion, ricana le Serpentard.

Remus s'approcha du blond qui se reprit et ajouta.

-Je me suis dit, au vu de ton acharnement, que finalement peut-être ne voulais-tu pas juste me mettre dans ton lit comme ces malheureux que j'ai vu passer ces derniers mois.

Lucius toussa mal à l'aise.

-Ne peut-on oublier ces erreurs ? J'essayais d'oublier à quel point tu pouvais être aveugle quand tu ne voulais pas voir, Remus.

-J'y ai mis le temps c'est vrai, mais mets-toi à ma place aussi !

-Alors pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis, qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu aies fléchi et décidé de m'accorder ta confiance et un peu plus j'espère ? Susurra le blond à l'oreille de son loup aux yeux d'ambre magnifiques.

-Simplement toi, idiot, sourit Remus en posant sa tête sur le torse du blond. Imagine un homme amoureux de toi depuis pas mal de temps, imagine ce même homme souffrir de voir les autres passer entre ses bras et pas lui, imagine ce même homme se dire que tu ne le verras jamais, que jamais tu ne poseras tes beaux yeux gris sur lui. Alors imagine sa joie quand enfin tu t'intéresses à lui et qu'enfin tu le regardes autrement et qu'au final il se dit que tu veux t'amuser, comment croire sur le coup en ton sérieux ? Et puis un jour je t'ai vu comme tu es vraiment, c'est cet homme là que j'aime, Lucius, toi simplement, même si un Malfoy n'est jamais simple.

Le Serpentard glissa ses lèvres sur celle de Remus et murmura un "je t'aime" si criant de vérité que le loup fondit immédiatement entre les bras de Lucius.

-Ben où ils sont passés, s'inquiéta Harry en revenant dans la pièce dix minutes plus tard.

Snape bougonna contre les invités mal élevés quand il vit que Lucius et le loup avaient filé à l'anglaise.

-Ton foutu loup a perverti Lucius, se vengea Severus alors que Harry avait refusé une caresse osée dans la cuisine justement à cause des invités. Tu vois on avait le temps !

-Il faut toujours que tu aies raison, le taquina Harry, mais si tu veux encore, ajouta-t-il avec un éclair de lubricité dans le regard, je suis...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le maître des potions prenne son griffon et l'amène là où il le voulait, c'est à dire entre ses bras.

-Que vont dire Severus et Harry ? Chuchota Remus contre la bouche d'un blond très entreprenant et ce dans une autre maison.

-Aucune importance, souffla Lucius, ils comprendront, après tout c'était leur idée, non ?

-Je crois bien que tu as raison, gémit le maraudeur quand Lucius passa ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau brûlante de désir.

La suite se raconte comme un maelström de bruits et de gémissements allant de l'aigu au grave. Le maraudeur n'aurait jamais cru que Lucius puisse être aussi talentueux avec ses mains, et sa langue faisait des merveilles. Comment avait-il pu ignorer aussi longtemps ce diable d'homme ! Des fois vraiment il faudrait qu'il se donne des baffes pour passer à côté de certaines choses, pour un peu Il n'aurait pas connu ça, Merlin merci, le blond avait été persévérant et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

Un cri plus fort retentit dans la chambre, vicieusement le Serpentard venait de faire une caresse audacieuse que jamais de sa vie Remus n'avait reçu. Une caresse terriblement sexy qui chamboulait ses sens bien sollicités. Les reins cambrés le maraudeur soufflait de délice pendant que l'aristocrate dans une posture peu noble léchait un endroit bien précis de son amant qui lui intima d'une voix sourde de le prendre sur le champ s'il ne voulait pas d'un loup déchaîné sur le dos.

Le blond ricana sadiquement. Non, le loup il ne le voulait pas sur le dos mais bien à genoux offert à ses yeux gris brillants de désir et d'envie. Lucius s'enfonça dans le corps dans un souffle d'extase et remua ses hanches sans attendre que Remus se soit repris, il le voulait chaud, dans la douleur et le plaisir du moment et il sut qu'il avait bien fait quand il entendit le loup le maudire en gémissant et en se tordant sous les coups de reins qui le rendaient fou.

La délivrance arriva assez vite pour les deux hommes qui se sourirent en reprenant de l'air dans leurs poumons. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, les corps moites et tremblants, Lucius et Remus se regardèrent longuement puis le maraudeur, coquin, posa sa main sur la peau du blond qui prit le geste pour un accord et qui attrapa son Gryffondor dans ses bras en le faisant venir sur lui.

-Je crois que nous ne sommes pas prêts de sortir d'ici, susurra l'aristocrate.

-Non, je suis d'accord, tant de choses restent à dire, lui répondit le loup en se jetant sur les lèvres de Lucius.

Voilà comment un Malfoy prend et aime, voilà comment un loup capitule et profite, voilà comment va la vie et franchement moi je ne trouve rien à redire à ça, les petits loups.

^o^o^

Et moi en attendant je vais continuer mes fics pour cet hiver, mdr. Biz.


End file.
